Duda existencial
by Kira Dumont
Summary: El pobre Sirius tiene un problema. Cosa de las hormonas adolescentes.


**Disclaimer (por una vez, lo pongo XD):** los personajes no son mios, los escenarios no son mios. Las perversiones si son mias. Por lo demas...

**Duda existencial**

- Necesito que me beses.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Queréis que os dejemos solos? - una mirada homicida clavada en su rostro hizo a la pelirroja cambiar de idea - Vaaaaaleeee... Nos quedamos.

Remus se giró de nuevo hacia Sirius.

- Vamos a ver¿qué es eso de que necesitas que te bese? - preguntó, armándose de paciencia, en un tono de voz aparentemente calmado. Aparentemente.

- Llevo quince minutos en un pasillo a oscuras de la biblioteca dándome el lote a lo bestia con Delia Purple y no he sentido nada.

- A lo mejor es que estás madurando. Todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano te acabaría sucediendo - Lily puso cara de "Amigo, lo siento, pero tenía que tocarle a alguien".

- A ver, pelirroja, son "no sentir nada" me refiero a mí y... mi "amiga".

Lily hizo un gesto de asentimiento, con cara de comprensión, cruzó una mirada con James, que estaba sentado a su lado con rostro indescifrable, y ambos empezaron a reírse sin control. Remus, ocultando una sonrisa que pugnaba por hacerle acabar igual que sus dos amigos, respiró hondo y trató de ser la cabeza pensante del grupo. Pero, claro, la tarea se le presentaba bastante más complicada que de costumbre por la ausencia de refuerzos, dado que Lily tenía tal ataque de risa que se estaba sujetando a la mesa para no caerse de la silla... como ya le había sucedido a su novio.

- ¿Y? Que no reacciones con una chica no quiere decir que te gusten los tíos.

- Sí, Black - dijo James, a duras penas, haciendo esfuerzos por controlar las carcajadas - Puede ser que simplemente tanto meter y sacar te esté pasando factura.

James y Lily empezaron a reírse de nuevo. A esas alturas, ya toda la sala común les estaba mirando. A los cuatro, para mayor molestia de Sirius.

- Prongs, no me provoques que a ti te pasó algo parecido con Hestia Jones. No ahondes en la herida.

A James se le cortó la risa por lo sano y le dedicó a su "amigo" (ahora ya se lo estaba cuestionando seriamente) una mirada que hubiera podido encender una cerilla en otro planeta. Lily, tratando de no estallar en carcajadas de nuevo, intentó indagar en el asuntillo de su novio.

Sirius, mientras, volvió a centrarse en su amigo licántropo.

- Es que... no ha sido sólo eso - confesó, avergonzado - Ayer estuve dos horas largas admirando el mejor culo de la historia.

Lily carraspeó.

- Después del tuyo, preciosa. - admitió Sirius.

- ¿Y? - intervino Remus - Ni que fuera algo nuevo...

- Es que el dueño resultó ser Snivellus.

Sus tres amigos pusieron caras de asco, arrugando la nariz, y lo miraron como si fuera un gato muerto en medio del salón. Remus fue el primero en reaccionar.

- ¡No voy a besarte si eres de esa clase de chico al que le gusta Snape!

- Bueno, hay que admitir que lo tiene bastante bien - musitó Lily. Obviamente, no lo dijo en voz tan baja como le hubiera gustado, porque James gritó:

- ¿Le has mirado el culo a Snivellus?

- Venga, grita más alto. Hay un abuelo sordo en Kazajstan que creo que no te ha oído... - repuso ella, rodando los ojos hastiada.

- Ya hablaremos...

Sirius dejó de mirar a la parejita "feliz" que estaba a punto de tirarse los trastos a la cabeza para volver a mirar a Moony.

- ¿Entiendes por qué necesito que me beses?

- Que lo haga James, que seguro que tiene más experiencia - se apresuró a responder Remus.

- Y una novia. También tengo una novia - se excusó el chico, con la misma velocidad que el anterior.

- Me da igual. Te dejo que le beses - dijo Lily, con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Te da igual que abuse de mi persona un depravado sexual sádico y morboso?

- Gracias por lo que me toca - repuso el aludido.

- Anda, no exageres. Sirius no es un depravado sexual sádico y morboso. - dijo la pelirroja, agitando una mano en el aire para restarle importancia al asunto.

- Le ha mirado el culo a Snape. De una cosa a la otra, hay sólo un paso.

Entre tanto, Remus había recogido sus cosas silenciosamente y se batía en retirada con todo el disimulo posible. No fue suficiente, porque James se dio cuenta al peinar la zona en busca de una salida de emergencia y le llamó en voz alta:

- ¡Moony, no te escaquees¡Vuelve ahora mismo y dale a este saco de pulgas el mejor beso de su vida!

Huelga decir que si quedaba alguna persona en la sala que no estuviese pendiente de ellos, la cosa acabó en ese momento. Las chicas no podían creerlo¿el mito Black era gay? Algunas comenzaron a sollozar y se oyeron comentarios del tipo de "Mierda, habíamos quedado este viernes." o "Snif, me voy a morir sin saber lo que es eso, snif.".

Sirius miró a James furioso.

- Mira lo que has hecho, has asustado a las chicas. - dijo, y se giró hacia Lily en busca de algo de apoyo.

Ella suspiró y se puso en pie para hacer uso de sus recientes poderes de Premio Anual.

- Son las ocho, chicos. Hora de cenar - Al ver que nadie estaba dispuesto a moverse, recurrió al truco de siempre - Slytherin el último - y se produjo la desbandada general.

- Gracias - ella inclinó la cabeza y se sentó de nuevo en su sitio.

- Eh, Moony ha huido - informó James, desesperado al comprobar que el cerco se estrechaba en torno a él.

- Pues bésame tú, James.

- No.

- Por favor.

- Ni hablar.

- Vamos, hombre, pobre chico. Además, siempre he querido saber qué hacéis cuando estáis solos en vuestro cuarto - dijo la prefecta, que se lo estaba pasando pipa con el show. En su mente estaba tomando forma una broma bastante interesante. Cruel, pero interesante al fin y al cabo.

- No tiene gracia, nena - repuso su novio, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

La cosa se preparaba para desembocar en una de esas peleas clásicas suyas, pero Sirius intervino.

- Muy bien, seguid con vuestras peleas de parejita! Uno aquí, dudando y sufriendo por su identidad sexual y vosotros, mientras, forjándoos una reconciliación. Me parece fatal!

- Vale, vamos a acabar con esto de una vez, que empieza a volverse repetitivo - decidió Lily - Sirius, cierra los ojos y no los abras para nada ¿vale?

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - preguntó el chico, asustado, y se sentó en una silla.

- Te vamos a besar los dos, y tú decides cuál prefieres: el primero o el segundo. Es la prueba de fuego.

- Vale - a pesar de su respuesta, Sirius no lucía muy convencido, pero tenía ganas de acabar con sus dudas de una vez por todas. Cerró los ojos y la pelirroja masculló un hechizo para mantenerlos así hasta el final. Que lo conocía y con trampas aquello perdía toda la gracia.

James la agarró de un brazo y la alejó un poco del moreno para hablar con ella sin que se les pudiera escuchar.

- No voy a besar a mi mejor amigo - declaró.

- Ya lo sé. Contaba con ello. Yo lo que estaba pensando era más bien algo como... - y terminó la frase susurrando en la oreja del chico.

James esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su chica tenía una mente taaaaan maquiavélica... ya recordaba por qué se había enamorado de ella. Bueno, por eso y por aquella cosa que hacía con la lengua cuando se besaban...

Ambos regresaron al lado de Sirius, que tamborileaba con los dedos de una mano sobre su pierna, nervioso como un niño la mañana de Navidad antes de ver sus regalos. Pero peor. Lily se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso casto y seco, lo más soso del mundo, adrede, claro. Se separó y dejó que el chico se relajase antes de besarle la segunda vez, y, ahora, con bastantes más ganas, mucho mejor trabajado. Obviamente, a Sirius debió de gustarle mucho más, porque por un momento pareció olvidarse de que estaba besando a la novia de su mejor amigo (al menos, quiso pensar eso) y alargó la mano para acercarla hacia sí. Pero, antes de que llegase a tocarla, Lily se apartó bruscamente y regresó al lado de James, que de tan ocupado que estaba conteniendo la risa no había tenido tiempo ni de ponerse celoso. la pelirroja deshizo el hechizo para mantener los ojos cerrados con un simple movimiento de varita.

Sirius abrió los ojos.

- El segundo - dijo, inmediatamente - Sin dudas. Preciosa, ya sé por qué te quiere mi amigo.

Lily y James cruzaron una mirada de preocupación que, teniendo en cuenta que estaban teniendo grandes problemas para contener la risa, les salió mejor de lo esperado. La chica miró a Sirius.

- Esto... bueno... es que... - empezó.

- Ella te besó primero, Pad - acabó James por ella.

Sirius abrió los ojos de par en par. No. Nonononono. ¿Cómo iba a haberle gustado ms besar a su mejor a amigo que a la pelirroja? NO!

- Bueno, te.. te dejamos para que pienses y... y eso. - dijo ella, comprensiva, apoyando la mano en su hombro para luego darse la vuelta y recoger sus libros. Luego, junto a James, se perdieron en dirección al cuarto de los Merodeadores, para darle parte a Remus, seguramente.

Sirius, en estado catatónico, estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla. Hasta que, de repente, llegó a sus oídos el sonido de unas carcajadas procedentes del dormitorio de los chicos. Y, como si fueran el detonante, se hizo la luz en su cabeza. Se puso en pie de un salto.

- ¡Grandísimos hijos de bruja¡VOLVED AQUI!

* * *

_Bueno, peazo parida me ha salido esta vez, no? xD_

_Me ha llevado unas buena media hora pasarlo de mi libreta escrita a mano a ordenador, porque no tengo tildes en este teclado, ni comienzos de exclamacion o interrogacion, asi que ya me veis copiando y pegando... u.u_

_Espero vuestros reviews, eh? Yo me voy a seguir leyendo HP & the Deathly Hallows n.n_

_Besos._

_Kira._

_PD. no puedo actualizar las otras historias porque no tengo los archivos conmigo ahora mismo, pero en unos dias volvere a mis sacrosanto hogar y podre colgaros algunos chapters nuevos ;)_


End file.
